Internal Troops of Tabi'atstan
The Internal Troops of the USSRT are a paramilitary force in Tabi'atstan akin to a gendarmerie under the command of the Ministry of Public Security. The Internal Troops support police forces of the MPS and are primarily deployed to put down large scale riots, fight internal conflicts, and guard important facilities such as nuclear power plants. During wartime, the Internal Troops fall under the command of the Defence Council of Tabi'atstan, and serve as guards in rear areas. The Internal Troops have both conscripts and recruits, and currently number some 260,000 men. The current commander of the Internal Troops is Colonel General Ezman Yafand. History After the annexation of Kalpala into the USSRT in 1980, the Internal Troops were deployed to put down anti-communist resistance in the region. This marked the beginning of a major expansion in the size of the Internal Troops and their duties, with the force numbering some 360,000 personnel at the height of the campaign, the vast majority of whom were deployed in Kalpala. Organisation The Internal Troops are divided into units equivalent to roughly 31 divisions (20 convoy (prisoner transport) divisions, 2 operational (equivalent of motor rifle) divisions, 9 Special Use divisions) along with several other independent non-divisional units such as the two Independent Patrol Boat Detachments. Most cities have units smaller than divisions, often being allocated an infantry battalion or smaller unit. Five divisions of the Internal Troops are assigned to guard the labour camps that still exist in Tabi'atstan. The Special Use divisions under the Department of Special Forces are responsible for protecting the most important strategic objects of the transport system of the USSRT and industry such as oil and gas deposits, nuclear power plants, major railways, as well as creating exclusion zones around closed administrative-territorial formations. In addition, there are also 8 regiments, 41 battalions, and 2 companies of Special Motorised Police Units tasked with preserving public order in larger settlements and fighting street crime. *Convoy Division *Convoy Division *Convoy Division *Convoy Division *Convoy Division *Convoy Division *Convoy Division *Convoy Division *Convoy Division *Convoy Division *Convoy Division *Convoy Division *Convoy Division *Convoy Division *Convoy Division *Convoy Division *Convoy Division *Convoy Division *Convoy Division *Convoy Division *Independent Motorised Operational Special-Purpose Division *Operational Division *Department of Special Forces **Special Purpose Division **Special Purpose Division **Special Purpose Division **Special Purpose Division **Special Purpose Division **Special Purpose Division **Special Purpose Division **Special Purpose Division **Special Purpose Division **Special Purpose Division **Special Purpose Division **Special Purpose Division **Special Purpose Division **Special Purpose Division **Special Purpose Division *Independent Escort Brigade *Independent Escort Brigade *Independent Escort Brigade *Independent Escort Brigade *Independent Escort Brigade *Independent Escort Brigade *Independent Escort Brigade *Independent Escort Brigade *Independent Escort Brigade *Independent Escort Brigade *Independent Escort Brigade *Independent Brigade (tasked with defending industrial facilities) *Independent Brigade *Independent Brigade *Independent Brigade *Independent Brigade *Independent Brigade *Independent Military Construction Brigade *Special Motorised Police Unit Regiment *Special Motorised Police Unit Regiment *Special Motorised Police Unit Regiment *Special Motorised Police Unit Regiment *Special Motorised Police Unit Regiment *Special Motorised Police Unit Regiment *Special Motorised Police Unit Regiment *Special Motorised Police Unit Training Regiment *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Battalion *Special Motorised Police Unit Company *Special Motorised Police Unit Company *Naval Service of the Internal Troops of Tabi'atstan **Independent Patrol Boat Detachment **Independent Patrol Boat Detachment **Marine Detachment **Marine Detachment **Marine Detachment *Training Institutes **Regional Training Centres **Chuva Radio-Communications Intelligence Training Centre **Vardana Internal Troops Special Purpose Officers' Training Centre **Isayevgrad Internal Troops Special Purpose Officers' Mountain Warfare Training Centre **Divers' Training Centre Special Purpose Detachment The Special Purpose Detachments, sometimes referred to as Internal Troops Spetsnaz or Special Purpose Divisions, are units that serve as the special forces of the Internal Troops. Originating as two units created in 1978 and 1980 under the Independent Motorised Operational Special-Purpose Division, they have since expanded to fifteen additional mobile units with a total of some 17,000 men, with the original two companies being expanded to battalion size. Combat swimmers The Internal Troops maintain three frogmen units known as marine detachments which are similar to the detachments for counteracting underwater diversionary forces and means present in the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Navy, with each unit being made up of around 50–60 combat swimmers. Personnel and training Members of the Internal Troops receive the same military training as members of the regular armed forces. Recruits for the Internal Troops are typically drafted from the more backward rural regions of Tabi'atstan, as it is believed that recruits from such regions are more amenable to political indoctrination and show greater appreciation for the privileges that they are provided with as members of the force (although these are rather modest compared to those received in other Tabi'atstani services), meaning that they would be more reliable in executing the duties given to them. The truly elite members of the Internal Troops are given red berets. Those seeking to earn this distinction must undergo a three stage test. The first is an 8 km cross country run through rough terrain (including a deep river, an obstacle course, and a simulated contaminated area that requires the wearing of a gas mask) with instructors attempting to distract candidates with methods ranging from verbal abuse to pyrotechnics. The second stage is a marksmanship challenge where the candidate must double tap two hostile targets without injuring the hostage target. The third stage, often considered the most demanding, is a 12 minute long four stage unarmed fight against four opponents, with all opponents being red beret experts and being replaced at the end of each round with fresh opponents. Each round is three minutes long, with the rules being no attacks to the groin, spine, knees, or elbows, with everything else being fair game. The candidate must simply be conscious and mobile at the end of these four rounds to pass. Due to the gruelling nature of these tests (especially the third), concussions and other serious injuries are not uncommon, with less than half of all candidates passing the three tests with flying colours. Missions The Internal Troops are tasked with general internal security and riot control work, helping to back up other components of the Tabi'atstani security apparatus, as well as acting as a counterweight to the army in the case of mutiny. In present times, their duties include the following: *Security at important state installations (e.g. military bases, nuclear power plants) *Riot control *Eliminating local underground elements *Reserve troops *Counterweight to the regular armed forces The Internal Troops are also responsible for helping to deal with the consequences of man-made and natural disasters. Internal security duties in Tabi'atstan are delegated to the Internal Troops and the Tabi'atstani Armed Police rather than the TRA as the TRA has managed to cultivate a genuine level of popularity among the population, and it is thought that the use of TRA troops would undermine such positive views on the armed forces and engender resentment against it, which could consequently have detrimental effects on morale and the maintenance of military discipline. Equipment Uniforms The Internal Troops were granted the use of maroon and white striped telnyashka T-shirt (distinct from the blue and white of other forces) to help improve the esprit de corps in the organisation. Firearms *AGS-17 Plamya automatic grenade launcher (Soviet Union) *AK-47 assault rifle (Soviet Union) *AK-74 assault rifle (Soviet Union) *AKM assault rifle (Soviet Union) *AN-94 Abakan assault rifle (Russia) *AS Val assault rifle (Soviet Union) *KS-23 shotgun (Soviet Union) *Makarov PM semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) *MP-443 Grach semi-automatic pistol (Russia) *RPK light machine gun (Soviet Union) *RPO-A Shmel rocket launcher (Soviet Union) Armoured vehicles Other vehicles *GAZ-53 truck *GAZ-66 4x4 offroad truck *GAZ-3102 Volga sedan *UAZ-452 van *UAZ-469 offroad light utility vehicle *UAZ Patriot mid-size SUV *Ural 4320 general purpose truck *ZiL-130 truck *ZiL-131 general purpose truck *ZiL-157 general purpose truck Artillery Aircraft See also *Paramilitary forces of Tabi'atstan Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan